Shao Da:Character Sheet
Shao Da Character Sheet Name: Shao Da Gender: Male Race: Whisper Gnome Height: 3.5ft Weight: 30 lbs. Class: Monk (2) XP: 1,000/3,000 Stats: Str 14 +2 Dex 17 +3 Con 11 +0 Int 16 +3 Wis 11 +0 Cha 12 +1 Init +3 AC 10+3 Dex mod +1 Size mod + 3 Int+ 1 (Feat Level 4 Monk) = 18 +4 dodge bonus to Armor Class if giant type. Saves Fortitude: +0 Con +3 = +3 Reflex: +3 Dex +3 = +6 Will: +0 Wis +3 = +3 Attacks BAB +2 Situational: +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against kobolds and goblinoids. Melee: +2 Str + 2 BAB + 2 (Racial & Size) = 6 Ranged: +3 Dex + 2 BAB + 2 (Racial & Size) = 7 Flurry of Blows Attack -1 / -1 Flurry of Blows Melee: 5 / 5 Unarmed Strike: 1d4 + 2 Str Dagger for Medium players: 1d4 19-20x2 Piercing or slashing Range Increment: 10 ft. Hardness: 10 - 1 lb. Quarterstaff for Medium Players 1d6/1d6 20x2 Bludgeoning Hardness: 5 - 4 lb. Stunning Fist: x(2) Fortitude save: (DC 10 + (2)(1/2) + 0 Wis)=11 or be Stunned for 1 Round. Skills: (4+Int Mod @Each Level) Appraise+ 1 Rank+3 Int=+4 Balance+1 Rank+3 Dex +2 (Tumble Synergy)=+6 Climb +1 Rank + 2 Str = 3 Concentration +2 Rank+0 Con=+2 Craft (Alchemy) +1 Rank+3 Int=+4 Craft (Writing) +2 Rank+3 Int=+5 Diplomacy +1 Rank+1 Cha=+2 Escape Artist +2 Rank +3 Dex=+5 Hide +1 Rank +3 Dex +4 (Racial)=+13 Jump +1 Rank+2 Str +4 (Racial)+2 (Tumble Synergy)=+9 Knowledge (arcana) +1 Rank+3 Int=+4 Knowledge (religion) +1 Rank+3 Int=+4 Listen +2 Rank+0 Wis+2 (Racial)=+4 Move Silently+2 Rank+3 Dex+4 (Racial)= +9 Profession (Herbalist)+2 Rank+0 Wis= +2 Search +.5 Rank+ +3 Int = 3 Sense Motive+1 Rank+0 Wis=+1 Spot+2 Rank+0 Wis+2 (Racial)=+4 Swim+1 Rank+2 Str=+3 Tumble+5 Rank+3 Dex=+8 you gain a +3 dodge bonus to AC when fighting defensively you gain a +6 dodge bonus to AC when executing the total defense standard action Speed: 40 feet Languages: Common, Gnomish, Draconic, Elven, Goblin Load: Light: 43.5 lbs Medium: 87lbs Heavy:131.25 lbs Maximum Push and Drag: 656 lbs Items: 41.5 lbs Weapons: Quarterstaff for Medium Players 1d6/1d6 20x2 Bludgeoning Hardness: 5 - 4 lb. Dagger for Medium players: 1d4 19-20x2 Piercing or slashing Range Increment: 10 ft. Hardness: 10 - 1 lb. Food items: Trail Rations (X2 1 Lbs ea. 5 SP) Compact, dry, high-energy foods Suitable for travel, such as jerky, dried fruit, hardtack, and nuts. (8 days’ supply) Carry Items: Bandoleer (X2 1/2 Lbs ea. 5 SP) It is usually worn across the chest. It holds eight items. Backpack (X1 2 Lbs ea. 2 GP) Leather pack carried on the back, typically with straps to secure it. Sack (X2 1/2 Lbs ea. 1 SP) Burlap or a similar material and has a drawstring so it can be closed. Potion Belt (X1 1 Lbs ea. 1 GP) It holds six potions. Retrieving a potion from a potion belt is a free action once per round. Clothing: Cloak Matching the Cliff Face : +1 CIrcumstance bonus to hide. Monk’s Outfit (X2 2 Lbs ea. --)Simple outfit includes sandals, loose Breeches, and a loose shirt, and is all bound together with sashes. Explorer’s Outfit (X1 8 Lbs ea. --) sturdy boots, leather breeches or a skirt, a belt, a shirt (perhaps with a vest or jacket), Gloves, and a cloak. Gear: Marbles (X2 2 Lbs ea. 2 SP) Only works on hard surfaces. Medium - Tiny creatures fighting or moving in 5'x5' area make balance checks (DC 15) Creature fails is unable to move for 1 round / may fall. (Arms & Equipment Guide p. 24) (A failure by 5 or more means you fall.) Candle, Insect Bane (X10 -Lbs ea. 1 SP) Keeps nonmonstrous vermin away, 5' radius, burns for 1 hour. (Arms & Equipment Guide p. 21) Other Gear: Garlic (X10 - Lbs ea. 1 CP) Full 10 Cloves (Arms & Equipment Guide p. 31) Garlic (X1 - Lbs ea.) 9 Clove (Arms & Equipment Guide p. 31) Twine, roll (X1 - Lbs ea. 1 SP) 50 ft. Situations where rope is too bulky, simple twine is a good substitute. It can be tied around smaller objects and takes up less room. (Dungeonscape pg. 33) Flint & Steel (X1 - Lbs ea. 1 GP) Lighting a torch with flint and steel is a full-round action, and lighting any other fire with them takes at least that long. Earplugs (X1 - Lbs ea. 3 SP) +1 circumstance bonus on saves against deafness and sonic attacks. (Arms & Equipment Guide p. 22) Flour Pouch (X3 -Lbs ea. 1 SP) Thrown as splash weapon, 5' burst. Locates invisible creatures, reduces their concealment to 20%, and reduces their hide bonus. (Dungeonscape p. 32) Waterskin (X1 4 Lbs ea. 10 SP) Leather pouch with a narrow neck that is used for holding water. Bedroll (X1 5 Lbs ea. 10 CP) Bedding and a blanket thin enough to be rolled up and tied. In an emergency, it can double as a stretcher. Flask (empty) (X3 1-1/2 Lbs ea. 3 CP) Holds 1 pint of liquid has a stopper. Inkpen (X1 -- 1 SP) Wooden stick with a special tip on the end. The tip draws ink in when dipped in a vial and leaves an ink Trail when drawn across a surface. Wealth: 177gp 20sp 15cp + (Some Gem Stones worth 10gp) (Currently found a job copying manuscripts and books at a library was given a room in the library.) Class: Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Monks are proficient with certain basic peasant weapons and some special weapons that are part of monk training. The weapons with which a monk is proficient are club, crossbow (light or heavy), dagger, handaxe, javelin, kama, nunchaku, quarterstaff, sai, shuriken, siangham, and sling. AC Bonus (Ex): A monk is highly trained at dodging blows, and she has a sixth sense that lets her avoid even unanticipated attacks. When unarmored and unencumbered, the monk adds her Wisdombonus (if any) to her AC. Gain a point of AC at 3rd, 5th, 8th, 10th, 13th. Flurry of Blows (Ex): When unarmored, a monk may strike with a flurry of blows at the expense of accuracy. When doing so, she may make one extra attack in a round at her highest base attack bonus, but this attack takes a –2 penalty, as does each other attack made that round. When using flurry of blows, a monk may attack only with unarmed strikes or with special monk weapons. Fast Movement (Ex): At 1st level, a monk gains a +10 enhancement bonus to her speed. A monk in armor (even light armor) or carrying a medium or heavy load loses this extra speed. Unarmed Strike: Monks are highly trained in fighting unarmed, giving them considerable advantages when doing so. At 1st level, a monk gains Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat.A monk’s attacks may be with either fist interchangeably or even from elbows, knees, and feet. This means that a monk may even make unarmed strikes with her hands full. There is no such thing as an off-hand attack for a monk striking unarmed. A monk may thus apply her full Strength bonus on damage rolls for all her unarmed strikes. Usually a monk’s unarmed strikes deal lethal damage, but she can choose to deal nonlethal damage instead with no penalty on her attack roll. She has the same choice to deal lethal or nonlethal damage while grappling. A monk’s unarmed strike is treated both as a manufactured weapon and a natural weapon for the purpose of spells and effects that enhance or improve either manufactured weapons or natural weapons (such as the magic fang and magic weapon spells). Level Damage (Small Monk) Damage(Large Monk) 1st–3rd 1d4 1d8 4th–7th 1d6 2d6 8th–11th 1d8 2d8 12th–15th 1d10 3d6 16th–19th 2d6 3d8 20th 2d8 4d8 Evasion (Ex): A monk of 2nd level or higher can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If she makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save (such as a red dragon's fiery breath or a fireball), she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if a monk is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless monk (such as one who is unconscious or paralysed) does not gain the benefit of evasion. Feats: IMPROVED UNARMED STRIKE: You are considered to be armed even when unarmed — that is, you do not provoke attacks or opportunity from armed opponents when you attack them while unarmed. However, you still get an attack of opportunity against any opponent who makes an unarmed attack on you. In addition, your unarmed strikes can deal lethal or nonlethal damage, at your option. STUNNING FIST: You must declare that you are using this feat before you make your attack roll (thus, a failed attack roll ruins the attempt). Stunning Fist forces a foe damaged by your unarmed attack to make a Fortitude saving throw (DC 10 + (2)(1/2) + 0 Wis), in addition to dealing damage normally. A defender who fails this saving throw is stunned for 1 round. A stunned character can’t act, loses any Dexterity bonus to AC, and takes a –2 penalty to AC. You may attempt a stunning attack once per day for every four levels you have attained and no more than once per round. A Monk may attempt a stunning attack a number of times per day equal to her monk level, plus one more time per day for every four levels she has in classes other than monk.Creatures immune to critical hits cannot be stunned. Caramendine Monk: Int for determining your monk AC bonus and the save DC against your stunning fist and quivering palm attacks. In addition you can study thesis notes for 1 hour to treat your monk level as two higher for determining one of the following monk abilities: unarmed damage, AC bonus, or unarmored speed bonus. This benefit lasts for 24 hours, at which point you can study your notes again to gain the same or a different effect. You can't study your notes more than once in any 24-hour period. Study Thesis Notes At Level 2 would be counted as level 4 Monk. Combat Reflexes: When foes leave themselves open, you may make a number of additional attacks of opportunity equal to your Dexterity bonus. You can still make only one attack of opportunity per opportunity. With this feat, you may also make attacks of opportunity while flat-footed. Racial: +2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, –2 Strength, -2 Charisma. • Small: As a Small creature, a whisper gnome gains a +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks, but he uses smaller weapons than humans use, and his lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of a Medium character. • Base land speed is 30 feet. • Low-Light Vision: A whisper gnome can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. He retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. • Darkvision: Whisper gnomes can see in the dark out to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight, and whisper gnomes can function just fine with no light at all. • Weapon Familiarity: Whisper gnomes treat gnome hooked hammers as martial weapons rather than exotic weapons.Weapon Familiarity: Whisper gnomes treat gnome hooked hammers as martial weapons rather than exotic weapons. • +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against kobolds and goblinoids. (including goblins,hobgoblins, and bugbears) • +4 dodge bonus to Armor Class against monsters of the giant type (ogres, trolls,and hill giants) • +4 racial bonus on Hide and Move Silently checks • +2 racial bonus on Listen and Spot checks • Spell-Like Abilities: 1/day—silence (must be centered on whisper gnome’s body). A whisper gnome with a Charisma score of at least 10 also has the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—ghost sound, mage hand, message. Caster level 1st; save DC 10 + (1) Cha mod+ spell level. Feats: IMPROVED UNARMED STRIKE: You are considered to be armed even when unarmed — that is, you do not provoke attacks or opportunity from armed opponents when you attack them while unarmed. However, you still get an attack of opportunity against any opponent who makes an unarmed attack on you. In addition, your unarmed strikes can deal lethal or nonlethal damage, at your option. STUNNING FIST: You must declare that you are using this feat before you make your attack roll (thus, a failed attack roll ruins the attempt). Stunning Fist forces a foe damaged by your unarmed attack to make a Fortitude saving throw (DC 10 + (2)(1/2) + 0 Wis), in addition to dealing damage normally. A defender who fails this saving throw is stunned for 1 round. A stunned character can’t act, loses any Dexterity bonus to AC, and takes a –2 penalty to AC. You may attempt a stunning attack once per day for every four levels you have attained and no more than once per round. A Monk may attempt a stunning attack a number of times per day equal to her monk level, plus one more time per day for every four levels she has in classes other than monk.Creatures immune to critical hits cannot be stunned. Caramendine Monk: Int for determining your monk AC bonus and the save DC against your stunning fist and quivering palm attacks. In addition you can study thesis notes for 1 hour to treat your monk level as two higher for determining one of the following monk abilities: unarmed damage, AC bonus, or unarmored speed bonus. This benefit lasts for 24 hours, at which point you can study your notes again to gain the same or a different effect. You can't study your notes more than once in any 24-hour period. Study Thesis Notes At Level 2 would be counted as level 4 Monk. Combat Reflexes: When foes leave themselves open, you may make a number of additional attacks of opportunity equal to your Dexterity bonus. You can still make only one attack of opportunity per opportunity. With this feat, you may also make attacks of opportunity while flat-footed. Spell-Like Abilites Silence Illusion (Glamer) Level: Brd 2, Clr 2 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Long (400 ft. + 40 ft./level) Area: 20-ft.-radius emanation centered on a creature, object, or point in space Duration: 1 min./level (D) Saving Throw: Will negates; see text or none (object) Spell Resistance: Yes; see text or no (object) Upon the casting of this spell, complete silence prevails in the affected area. All sound is stopped: Conversation is impossible, spells with verbal components cannot be cast, and no noise whatsoever issues from, enters, or passes through the area. The spell can be cast on a point in space, but the effect is stationary unless cast on a mobile object. The spell can be centered on a creature, and the effect then radiates from the creature and moves as it moves. An unwilling creature can attempt a Will save to negate the spell and can use spell resistance, if any. Items in a creature’s possession or magic items that emit sound receive the benefits of saves and spell resistance, but unattended objects and points in space do not. This spell provides a defense against sonic or language-based attacks. Mage Hand Transmutation Level: Brd 0, Sor/Wiz 0 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target: One nonmagical, unattended object weighing up to 5 lb. Duration: Concentration Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No You point your finger at an object and can lift it and move it at will from a distance. As a move action, you can propel the object as far as 15 feet in any direction, though the spell ends if the distance between you and the object ever exceeds the spell’s range. Message Transmutation Language-Dependent Level: Brd 0, Sor/Wiz 0 Components: V, S, F Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level) Targets: One creature/level Duration: 10 min./level Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No You can whisper messages and receive whispered replies with little chance of being overheard. You point your finger at each creature you want to receive the message. When you whisper, the whispered message is audible to all targeted creatures within range. Magical silence, 1 foot of stone, 1 inch of common metal (or a thin sheet of lead), or 3 feet of wood or dirt blocks the spell. The message does not have to travel in a straight line. It can circumvent a barrier if there is an open path between you and the subject, and the path’s entire length lies within the spell’s range. The creatures that receive the message can whisper a reply that you hear. The spell transmits sound, not meaning. It doesn’t transcend language barriers. Note: To speak a message, you must mouth the words and whisper, possibly allowing observers the opportunity to read your lips. Ghost Sound Illusion (Figment) Level: Brd 0, Sor/Wiz 0 Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Effect: Illusory sounds Duration: 1 round/level (D) Saving Throw: Will disbelief (if interacted with) Spell Resistance: No Ghost sound allows you to create a volume of sound that rises, recedes, approaches, or remains at a fixed place. You choose what type of sound ghost sound creates when casting it and cannot thereafter change the sound’s basic character. The volume of sound created depends on your level. You can produce as much noise as four normal humans per caster level (maximum twenty humans). Thus, talking, singing, shouting, walking, marching, or running sounds can be created. The noise a ghost sound spell produces can be virtually any type of sound within the volume limit. A horde of rats running and squeaking is about the same volume as eight humans running and shouting. A roaring lion is equal to the noise from sixteen humans, while a roaring dire tiger is equal to the noise from twenty humans. Ghost sound can enhance the effectiveness of a silent image spell.